Bubblegum's Boat Adventure
Bubblegum's Boat Adventure is a spinoff/prequel movie of Lightning McQueen's Adventures Series. Summary After Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum was being send to some place to find a boat then forms a bond with the Lemon Sweeter. So, she goes to find someone for her crew. But, Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica, Professor Z, Ares, Dropkick and Shatter are planing to hunt down PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter and get revenge on them for foiling their plans. Now, PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter must find a way to stop them. Plot Prologue/Princess Bubblegum's Birthday The film begins in a flashback of Come Along with Me (the series finale of Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time) while Princess Bubblegum narrates the story of after the Great Gum War, she was happily living with her new friends including Ryan, Meg and a few friends. One day, PB woke up and heard from her cat alarm clock as she got up and dressed. Peppermint Butler announces there was a surprise for Princess Bubblegum and it was her birthday. Finn the Human brought some flowers for her, BMO gives her a Kairi doll and Marceline give her a guitar. Ryan gives her a suprise by transforming himself into an alicorn to her happiness and tells Ryan that she will like him as her pony. Ryan and Meg then asks PB if she can go with them and she agreed. At a vehicle site/Discovering a boat Heading to a vehicle site, Ryan, Meg and PB were looking around to see all the vehicles. The site's owner, Bery, who was asking them At the Candy Kingdom/The Lemon Sweeter comes to life TBA Crew Making plans/Ryan and Meg becomes Prince Candy Ryan and Princess Muggles ???, . Meanwhile, Princess Bubblegum grabs a wand and asks Ryan and Meg if she can turn them into a prince and princess of candy which they agree Dropkick and Shatter's introduction/Enter Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica, Professor Z and Ares TBA. Then, The Lemon Sweeter destroys PB's room/PB and her friends meets Mai, 7723 and Momo TBA The Boat Chase/The journey begins TBA ???/??? TBA PB's ????/??? Trivia *This film is based on Solo: A Star Wars Story, Next Gen, Bumblebee, The Iron Giant and Flushed Away. *This film takes place after Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Adventure Time. *This film is a prequel to Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Ready Player One. *Patience St. Pim, Shaun Xehanort, Veronica (Daughter of Vor and Vixyner), Professor Z, Ares, Dropkick and Shatter will hunt down PB, her crew and the Lemon Sweeter. *Mai Su, 7723 (Project 77), Momo, Meg Griffin, Ryan F-Freeman, Crash Bandicoot, Prince Candy Ryan, Hugo, Rita and her siblings will guest star in this film. *Princess Bubblegum will be the narrator. *The film will reveal that Ryan has the power to change between his pony form and his human/techno-organic form. *In one part of the film, PB turns Ryan into Prince Candy Ryan and Meg Griffin into a princess of candy named Princess Muggles to be his love. *This marks the first appearence of Mai, 7723 and Momo, including Meg's princess of Candy self, Princess Muggles. *At some point of the film, PB gives PCR a wand so he and Muggles can change between Ryan and Meg and thier candy forms. *Elsa and Rapunzel are mentioned in this film. *At the end of the film, Crash, Ryan and Meg goes back to be with thier team for some adventures. Soundtrack #Next Gen - Mai (when the film opens as PB narrates the story about after the Great Gum War) #Adventure Time - Come Along with Me - Ashley Eriksson (when the opening credits #Next Gen - Next Gen (when PB, Ryan and Meg goes to #Ralph Breaks the Internet - ??? (when #Flushed Away - Bohemian Like You - #Everything is Awesome (Tween Dream Remix) - Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess and Slime Princess #Not Evil (The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part) - ???? (in Queen Watevra Wa'Nabi's voice), ??? (in Lucy's voice), ??? (in Batman's voice), ??? (in Benny's voice), ??? (in MetalBeard's voice), ??? (in Unikitty's voice) and ???? (in everyone's voices) # # #Take On Me - a-ha (when # #Bolt - Bolt Transforms (when # #Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep - Xehanort (when Shaun Xehanort makes his appearance) # #Toy Story - The Big One (when ??? #The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part - ??? (when # #Catchy Song (feat. T-Pain & That Girl Lay Lay) - Dillon Francis # #Everything's Not Awesome - ????, ?????, ????, ???? and ???? #Ralph Breaks the Internet - ???? (when #Another Small Adventure - Chantal Kreviazuk (when PB and her crew # #Stuart Little - Happy Ending (when #End Credits - I'm Alive (Humberto Gatica mix) - Celine Dion #End Credits - Clearly (by Grace VanderWaal) #End Credits - Back to Life (by Hailee Steinfeld) Transcript *Bubblegum's Boat Adventure/Transcript Category:ZackLEGOHarryPotter Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure Series Category:Movies